With an advent of a mobile Internet era, the number of smart mobile devices is increasingly rising. Among various mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly the most common and portable mobile terminal devices. Currently, functions of mobile phones are extremely diverse, and one thereof is a high-quality music function. Thus speaker boxes for playing sound are widely used in the present smart mobile devices.
A speaker box in a related technology includes an upper cover, a lower cover fixed to the upper cover in a covering manner and forming an accommodating space with the lower cover, a sound unit and an air-permeable isolating member accommodated in the accommodating space, and a baffle wall formed in the accommodating space. The sound unit and the upper cover define a front cavity. The sound unit, the lower cover and the upper cover define a rear cavity. The baffle wall divides the rear cavity into a first rear cavity and a second rear cavity that are in communication with each other. The second rear cavity is filled with sound-absorbing particles, and the sound-absorbing particles are enclosed in the second rear cavity by the air-permeable isolating member.
However, in the related technology, the second rear cavity of the speaker box is located on one side of the first rear cavity, but does not extend to the side of the front cavity away from the lower cover. Therefore, for a speaker box with a thick core region, a space at the side of the front cavity away from the lower cover is left unused, which is a waste of space.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker box to solve the above-described technical problem.